Recent developments in location determination technologies implemented in mobile devices allow the monitoring of the locations of the mobile devices of the users and thus the locations of the users. The locations of the users can be used to deliver location-based information to the users while the users are at or near points of interest.
For example, a location determination system may use a Global Positioning System (GPS), or a wireless communication system having a set of base stations or access points to serve nearby wireless communication devices, to determine in real time the location or approximate location of a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a personal media player, a GPS receiver, etc. Thus, when the location of the mobile device indicates that the user of the mobile device is currently at a location of interest, a wireless communication connection can be used to deliver information relevant to the location to the mobile device and provide assistance to the user.